srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventurer Tokens
These tokens can be earned through special events and donations, and can be spent on special and powerful items. Although there are some limited ways for non-AG players to spend them, most of their uses are AG-only. Sources through gameplay Maxing the amount You can also check this thread on the forum for a discussion upon maxing up the amount (keep in mind these external lists keep getting outdated). From the table above, in gameplay there are 121-129 tokens available to non-AG players. Tokens strictly available to AG members vary greatly depending on player performances in some scenarios such as the Proving Grounds. (These figures change as the game changes and new sources are added or removed.) Sources outside of gameplay * When you sign up as a Adventurer's Guild member, you will get 8 Adv Tokens. (Along with 1,024 general xp and 1,000 gold tokens) * When you join the Adventurer's Guild, **ONE** character on your account can collect the Adventurer's Bonus Pack (which includes 16 Adv Tokens) from the building with the blue door. * When you upgrade or renew your AG subscription, you have the option to spend $34.95 or $49.95 (instead of the usual $19,95) to receive an AT bonus. For $34.95 (a $15 donation) you'll receive 40 AT, and for $49.95 (a $30 donation) you'll receive 80 AT. This bonuses are quite larger than the usual. You'd need to donate in the range of $400 to get so much value for your money. * Donations; the number of Adv Tokens you receive will depend on how much money you spend at once(see below). If you doubt those amounts are practical at all, know that in the year 2008, the top tier was for 300+ donations, so obviously there are some players donating more than that in a single stroke. Also, quoting the GM: "It's best to make separate donations for each character, as swapping them between two characters for a single donation can be tricky -- although it can be done if necessary." (Answer received Oct 15 2008) * For referring someone (who later becomes an Adventurers Guild subscriber) you get 16 Adv Tokens per referral. **Update: From the GM: "The referral system is still in place and is automatically handled by the system. There will be a new and improved version of it soon." This was answered at Oct 15 2008 Sources no longer available These include a lot of the Seasonal scenarios * There was a race to the five millionth combat fought (now known as the Milestone combat contest). Those who guessed the milestone number (5 million) or who had fought 100 combats that day would win a silver boost pack, which included 8 Adv Tokens. Those who were one of the ten people who fought a battle before the milestone received a gold boost pack, which included 16 Adv Tokens. The person who fought the milestone combat (Maghnosius) won a platinum boost pack, which included 24 Adv Tokens. * During the Festival of Blades there was a Blightroot quest in the Dragonhill Fields that awarded 14 Adv Tokens. * Part of the rewards for competing in the Festival of Blades - 4 Adv Tokens if you were eliminated in the first round (i.e. 0 victories), 8 Adv Tokens if you were eliminated in round 2 (i.e. 1 victory), and so on. * Part of the reward of the Glowing Goblin installment of 2008 was an amount between 12 and 24 Adv.Tokens. * Between October 2007 and November 2008 you could earn 24 AT in Wurmwrit Farm after The Caves of Westwold. It was part of a Halloween treat that lasted for the whole year. * The original instance of had an extra 8 AT reward at Rengol's Crash Site, during the holidays when the quest first came out * The Valentine's Day 2009 Surprise event rewarded you with 16 AT. * The April Fools 2009 event gave you an opportunity to win 16 AT. * From April 12th until April 20th 2009, there was a special Easter-themed Scenario in The Ruins of Tarn that allowed you to earn 16 AT. * From July 7th until July 12th 2009, there was 'The Stone Hurl Challenge' at the battlegrounds. ** 1st place 64 AT ** 2nd place 48 AT ** 3rd place 32 AT ** 4th place 24 AT * In August 2009, the first Archery Tournament awarded prizes to the top 30 winners. The prizes included 8 to 64 Adventurer Tokens. * September 2009 was decreed by the GM to be the "Adventurer Appreciation Month". Adventurer Tokens were given out in 2 out of 3 of his appearances. The tokens of gratitude were: ** First Appearance: 16 AT, 8,192 General XP and 1,024 AS&P XP from a masked stranger in Blade Square. This reward was available until Friday 11, but later extended until Sunday the 5th of October. ** Third Appearance: 8 AT, 8,192 General XP and 2048 AS&P XP from a masked stranger in Kolnia. The entire event was available until Sunday the 5th of October * In the October 2009 installment of The Glowing Goblin, you were rewarded 8 Adventurer Tokens, 3072 General XP, and 512 AS&P XP for returning the 7 seeds to Farmer Wurmwrit. The seeds had to be collected before Sunday, November 8th. * On November 2009 there was a second Archery tournament. The prizes included from 16 to 64 AT. * In the Winter 2009 installment of The Glowing Goblin, part of the reward included 64 Adventurer Tokens. * From the April Fools 2010 Event you could get another 16 ATs * The Halloween 2010 pumpkin growing contest featured 4 ATs available to everyone and up to 36 AT for the #1 prize. * Easter 2011 included a prize of 16 AT Where to spend them Refundable * Tallys Trading Post - on weapons and armor that aren't available elsewhere in the game. This is the only place in the game where you can get refunded the AT you spend. Quests, one-time purchases * Adventurer Collective ** Access costs 8 Adv Tokens (and allows to gain another 8 AT, so it's a draw) ** Buying a skill or power costs 2 Adv Tokens each. * A shop called Rixbin's in Blade Square - it takes 72 Adv Tokens to buy your Quickstone * Faradmyn the State Merchant in Talinus - it takes 64 AT to buy a Dwelling * Mezaryl at Trithik's Blade Square ** It takes 16 (or 8 with Diplomacy of 70) Adv Tokens to buy one of the gems for Tzal-Toalth. ** for 260 AT and 25000 gold (or 240 AT and 20000 gold with Diplomacy of 70) - There is a growing consensus on the ring not being worth it, because there are comparable (and refundable) pieces at Tallys. * Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion - part of the entry fee for this event is 4 Adv Tokens * Zumryn's battlegrounds ** The initial fee is 2 AT and 250 gold ** The cost of a was 16 AT and 10,000 gold. (Limited-time, until 31 December 2009) * Repeatable * A small windowless building with a blue door... (found in Hawklor, Trithik, and Talinus) Tokens can be traded in for experience (1 Token = 200 Experience) or gold (1 Token = 400 Gold). * Owlnook Tavern - The admission fee is 2 AT per week. Restarting your character if you have donated. When you restart your character, it's like if you made it new. No items, gold, EXP or AT are kept, except the AT gained by donating. The donated AT's are made available to the new character in the windowless building with a blue door. Category:Currencies Category:Game Concepts Category:AT Quests